Home
by Irishchair
Summary: Un colis et les souvenirs affluent...Quand elle ne peut plus se cacher derrière ses murs et ses barrières, Emily a désespérément besoin que quelqu'un la ramène à la maison. Traduction de la fanfic' de Perks123 (on court, on court lui laisser un petit mot). OS Andy/Emily.


**By Perks123**

«_ The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places » Ernest Hemingway_

(Le monde détruit chacun d'entre nous, et après, certains sont forts aux places brisées)

xxx

La jeune femme observait le paquet marqué « FRAGILE-MANIPULER AVEC PRÉCAUTION » posé sur son bureau. _Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ceci ? _A moins que ce soit sous forme de e-mail ou de texto, elle recevait rarement de courrier personnel et jamais, _jamais_ à _Runway. _Cependant, c'était bel et bien _son_ nom d'écrit dessus. Et l'adresse de l'expéditeur n'était pas une de celle qu'elle reconnaissait.

Il ne pouvait en aucun cas venir d'un des membres de sa famille. Le Ciel savait bien que jamais l'un d'entre eux ne lui enverrait quoi que ce soit. Après que ses parents soient morts alors qu'elle avait six ans, ses frères, bien plus âgés, l'avaient expédié dans un internat et n'avaient alors plus rien eut à voir avec elle, à part pour la visite occasionnelle et obligatoire de Noël et, très rarement, durant les autres vacances scolaire. Elle était restée seule et isolée. Et une fois qu'elle eut quitté l'Angleterre, ils rompirent tout contact.

Perplexe, elle jeta un regard à son assistante, de l'autre côté de la large pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Sentant son regard noir, la jeune femme déglutie :

« Les types du service de poste ont déposé ceci vers 13h, alors que vous étiez sortie ».

Entendant l'ascenseur tinter, elle leva les yeux pour voir Andy courir jusqu'à son bureau.

« Hey Em', Miranda veux qu'on se réunisse à la salle de conférence. Nous avons environ quinze minutes. Elle veut examiner certains de tes projets. » Le sourire qu'elle adressait à son amie se fana brusquement. _Bordel !_

_xxx  
_

Peu de temps après que Miranda et Andréa soient revenues de Paris, Emily avait enfin obtenu sa promotion au département design de _Runway_. Andy, elle, avait laissé le statut de seconde assistante pour lui succéder à celui de première assistante de la rédactrice. Une Andy particulièrement obstinée avait alors combattu ses murs et ses barrières durant plusieurs mois afin d'obliger la jeune femme distante et furieuse à changer d'opinion, à s'ouvrir. Et ce qui avait démarré comme une relation belliqueuse et froide s'est développée en profonde amitié. Bien sûr, les excuses sincères et les cadeaux pertinents de haute couture avaient grandement aidé à calmer la jeune femme.

Or, alors que les semaines se transformaient en mois, Andy avait découvert que la jeune anglaise l'intriguait : elle voulait réussir à la connaître sur le plan personnel. Son obstination les a donc conduites des discussions occasionnelles et superficielles du bureau aux films, diners, et même à ce ballet qu'Emily avait tellement adoré. Les deux collègues découvrirent qu'elles avaient bien plus en commun que leur travail, y compris le fait qu'elles appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre. Elles partagèrent les histoires de leur enfance et de leur vie quotidienne, riant des passages drôles, et compatissant lors des plus tristes. Emily admirait la bienveillance et la douceur d'Andy et souriait à son rire pétillant, plein de vie. Et Andy aimait le sens de l'humour bizarre et original d'Emily et ses imitations, hystériquement drôle, de leurs collègues de bureau, y compris de Miranda.

Au travail elles développèrent leur propre « langage-Miranda » et leur propre réseau de notation afin de répondre à toutes les exigences de leur employeur qu'elles rencontraient : L'une textotait l'autre pour l'avertir des allés et venus de Miranda, de ses exigences, de ses changements de programme… Un haussement de sourcil ou un mouvement de tête indiquait son humeur du moment… Cela leur permettait d'échapper au massacre causé par ses remarques acerbes. A certains moments Miranda était assez impressionnée d'avoir, non pas une, mais deux employée vraiment efficace. Mais, bien sûr, elle ne laisserait jamais personne le savoir.

Un week-end en particulier les rapprocha encore plus. C'était la semaine de Noël : Deux jours avant les vacances, un pépin dans le département IT avait causé la perte d'une partie d'un précieux travail. Ce n'était pas assez pour obliger tout le monde à faire des heures supplémentaires mais c'était assez pour détruire les espoirs d'Andy de s'envoler à temps pour la maison de ses parents. Ses parents n'en furent pas très heureux mais cela leur donnait une excuse pour se rendre à New York et ainsi voir certains spectacles ou encore visiter.

Il était tard et Andy était toujours à son bureau, suppliant une des personnes du département IT de l'aider.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait…ne pouvez-vous pas trouver cette présentation ? C'est tout ce qui manque pour régler ce problème. N'y a-t-il personne que vous connaissez qui pourrait aider ?

- Ecoutez, je suis sincèrement désolé mais un virus a corrompu ce fichier, et l'anti-virus l'a purgé. Il n'y a aucune sauvegarde. Je ne peux pas le récupérer quoi que je fasse…et croyez moi, j'ai tout tenté. Je risque gros aussi. Je fais mes bagages maintenant et je disparais. Bonne chance.

_Sale rat!_ Andy avait envie de pleurer. Elle posa sa tête sur le bureau, l'appuyant sur ses bras. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? C'est juste génial! Joyeux Noël Andy! Maman et Papa vont bientôt arriver et …Oh Dieu, je me demande s'ils me laisseront rentrer à la maison avec eux !_

Le téléphone sonna lui faisant lever la tête. Elle décrocha sans regarder le numéro, persuadée que c'était Miranda qui l'appelait pour voir si elle avait pris soin de l'impossible. Tentant de retrouver son calme, elle répondit.

- Allo?

- Hey, je viens de finir et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir chez moi. On peut se faire une soirée cinéma ou autre.

C'était Emily. Au son de sa voix, Andrea éclata en sanglot. « Andy? Andy? » N'entendant rien d'autre que des pleurs, Emily jeta le combiné dans son réceptacle et se rua dans l'ascenseur. Avant qu'elle ne soit descendu, Andy s'était légèrement repris et appelait les « Nerds 'R US » pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider.

Comme Emily s'approchait, elle lâcha « Miranda va me tuer ! » avant de lui expliquer son problème.

« Hmmmm…..Bon, je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. Cependant, si je l'appelle tu dois me jurer sous peine de torture que jamais, _jamais,_ tu ne piperas un mot de tout ça…à personne ! Tiens, un mouchoir. Maintenant arrête de pleurer. » Andy renifla et acquiesça.

Emily passa un coup de fil et fit les cents pas entre les bureaux.

« Horatio, j'ai un travail pour toi. Tu m'avais dit que tu étais le meilleur…prouve-le ! » Elle raccrocha brusquement et s'assit sur le bord du bureau pour attendre. Le temps semblait avancer au pas. Finalement le téléphone sonna. Se retenant de parler, Emily ne disait pas un mot…se contentais d'hocher la tête à la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Excellent. Je te contacterai. » Elle raccrocha et sourit avec suffisance. « Ouvres le dossier marqué 'Opération Dragon' et envoie le au service informatique. »

Stupéfaite, elle regarda le dossier qui était censé avoir disparu et supposément irrécupérable. Elle l'expédia puis textota Miranda, l'informant de la nouvelle. Elle bondit et prit Emily dans ses bras, les faisant tournoyer à travers la salle. Emily se raidit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle lui tapota maladroitement le dos en retour.

- Ça ira maintenant.

Andy lui adressa un sourire aussi lumineux qu'un soleil.

- Wow Emily, Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi ! D'où connais-tu un hacker ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, contente d'elle-même, et sourit avec suffisance.

- Si je te le dis je devrais te tuer ensuite.

Andy éclata de rire.

- Viens à la maison avec moi. Maman et Papa doivent être arrivés maintenant. Je leur ai beaucoup parlé de toi et ils seraient ravis de te rencontrer.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Vas-y, on se verra lundi.

- Pas moyen, tu ne passeras pas Noël toute seule. Tu viens avec moi. On passera un bon moment. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- Très bien, si tu insistes, je viens.

Andy pouvait seulement rire du comportement de son amie.

Sur l'insistance d'Andy, Emily passa finalement le week-end entier en leur compagnie. En plus des habituels sites touristiques les trois femmes traînèrent le père d'Andy à une représentation de _Casse-Noisette. _Lui et Emily ont regardé ensemble une partie de football universitaire avant d'entrer dans un débatpassionné à propos de qui de la bière américaine et de la bière anglaise était la meilleure.

A la déception de tous, le week-end toucha à sa fin et la mère d'Andy insista pour qu'Emily les accompagne à l'aéroport. C'est dans le terminal qu'ils se dirent au revoir.

- Emily, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Andy parle si hautement de vous.

Le grand homme la tira dans une légère étreinte alors qu'elle rougissait.

- Oui Emily, ce fut un plaisir. Je compte sur vous pour venir dans l'Ohio avec Andy la prochaine fois qu'elle nous rendra visite. Maintenant les filles prenez soin l'une sur l'autre. Nous vous appellerons bientôt.

Emily avala la boule dans sa gorge quand la femme plus âgée la serra étroitement dans ses bras.

xxx

Elle regardait fixement la boite venu d'elle ne savait où. « Elle ne va pas s'ouvrir toute seule, comme par magie, » marmonna-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à Andy. Elle pouvait aussi bien surmonter ça et voir ce qu'était cette absurdité. Elles avaient encore quelques minutes avant que Miranda s'emporte en dégobillant une litanie d'exigences et de demandes impossibles. Emily soupira et fit signe à Andy de venir à côté d'elle. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle était troublée et voulait que son amie soit à ses côtés.

Après avoir soigneusement découpé le scotch avec un coupe-papier, elle retira l'emballage de mousse découvrant ainsi une tasse méticuleusement enveloppée. C'était une tasse d'enfant, en porcelaine fine et délicate, le blanc devenu crème avec l'âge. L'illustration peinte à la main sur le devant représentait une petite fille et un petit garçon faisant de la luge sur une colline enneigée et dont les costumes semblaient venir d'une autre époque.

Tenant la pièce fragile entre ses mains, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. La vision brouillée par les larmes, les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans sa tête : l'odeur des roses et du foin fraichement coupé, le bruit du feu crépitant dans le foyer, mais surtout, la sensation de bras l'étreignant alors qu'elle déversait le chagrin de son cœur d'enfant.

Cette petite tasse réveillait tellement de souvenir merveilleux en elle. Elle se revit à ce moment, alors qu'elle avait dix ans : Elle était déterminée à s'échapper de cette horrible école et de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Dans son esprit d'enfant, elle s'imaginait s'embarquant clandestinement dans un bateau et s'en allant loin, très loin, pour ne jamais revenir. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait un endroit dans le monde où elle se sentirait bienvenue et aimée. C'était lors de ce voyage qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle rencontra la seule personne dans sa courte vie qui lui donna ce dont elle avait le plus besoin une bienveillante vieille femme qui devint le bandage qui pansa toutes les blessures qu'elle portait dans son cœur. Elle était l'abri sur, le refuge – la maison - qu'Emily recherchait et avait si désespérément besoin.

Emily s'était enfui de l'école un vendredi soir, après avoir donné à la principale une fausse lettre déclarant que son frère Michael devait venir la récupérer pour les vacances scolaires. Elle devait le retrouver à la station de train. Elle avait fait ses bagages soigneusement, y ajoutant quelques trucs à grignoter qu'elle avait chapardés au garde-manger de l'école, pour le cas où elle aurait faim.

Elle avait descendu à la hâte le chemin de campagne avec un sac-à-dos sur les épaules. Il commençait juste à faire sombre. La lampe torche avait vacillé, et clignoté, et, par la suite, s'était éteinte. _Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?_ A ce moment, elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba sur les graviers, s'écorchant les mains et les genoux. La petite fille poussa un petit cri plaintif, les yeux plein de larmes.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? Tu sembles avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas boire un peu de thé et manger un morceau ? Je pourrais soigner tes mains et tes genoux aussi. » Emily essuya les larmes sur son visage et regarda la dame qui venait de lui parler. Elle avait les yeux bleu pétillant, les cheveux gris et un énorme sourire. Emily sourit en retour, saisit la main tendue et pénétra dans la petite maison.

Andy observait la myriade d'émotions qui jouaient sur le visage d'Emily. Voyant ses larmes, elle emprisonna la jeune femme dans une étreinte. Emily se reposa contre elle, appréciant la proximité, et soupira.

Simultanément, les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent leur montre. Emily remit la tasse dans sa boite et déposa celle-ci sur son bureau, à côté de son ordinateur. Ça devrait attendre. Elle prit le porte-document sur lequel elle travaillait et se précipita dans la salle de conférence avec Andy pour attendre la rédactrice. Miranda devait arriver dans quelques minutes, après une réunion avec Irv. Elle devrait, selon toute probabilité, cracher du feu et chercher à couper une tête ou deux. Et Andy et Emily étaient déterminés à ce que ça ne soit pas la leur.

Fidèle à elle-même, Miranda arriva de son habituel pas vif. Emily retint son souffle tandis que la rédactrice saisissait le porte-document. Un haussement de sourcil et un léger signe d'assentiment la libérèrent de sa prison d'angoisse. « Je veux qu'on amène les tenues.»

Emily appela la réserve. « Montez tous les nouveaux échantillons d'ici cinq minutes » et raccrocha brusquement.

Deux minutes plus tard, Jocelyn jaillissait de l'ascenseur, suivie de deux internes tirant les présentoirs de vêtement derrière elles. Miranda retira chaque vêtement de son cintre, les jetant sur la large table comme s'il s'agissait juste de chiffons à poussière. Elle touchait chacun d'entre eux, regardant la couleur, la ligne, la couture. Sourcil gauche, baissé sourcil droit, baissé lèvre pincées _oh pitié non_, un froncement apparu. Elle n'était pas satisfaite.

Des douzaines de coup de fil furent passés, et reçus, des notes furent dictées puis envoyées, des réunions prévues, annulées, ou remises à plus tard. Il y eut plusieurs rapides voyages à l'extérieur pour alimenter l'addiction de Miranda à la caféine. Andrea, téléphone à l'oreille, passait désespérément des appels afin de satisfaire les changements que Miranda avait demandé. Une heure s'était écoulée lorsque Miranda dit, « c'est tout ». La rédactrice de mode était furieuse alors qu'elle sortait en fulminant de la pièce, les deux femmes sur ses talons hors de prix.

« Pourquoi dois-je traiter avec pareil incompétence ? Les échantillons sont atroces. J'attends quelque chose de mieux quand je reviendrai du studio de James. Emily apportez moi le dossier. »

Juste derrière Emily le présentoir à vêtement déboula par la porte de la salle de conférence. Une roue se prit dans le tapis et le présentoir alla s'écraser sur le bureau. La petite boite posée au bord du bureau chancela avant de tomber.

Alertée par le bruit, Emily tourna et fit un mouvement vif pour rattraper le paquet mais le manqua. La tasse vola avant d'heurter un classeur proche et de s'écraser au sol. Elle s'était brisée, et avec elle, le cœur d'Emily. « Espèce de bouffonnes incompétentes ! Parasites !Vous, vous, Vaches grossières ! » siffla-t-elle aux internes entre ses dents serrées.

« Andrea, apportez le Book à 8h30, pas plus tard. Je n'accepterais aucunes excuses du département photo. Emily, que faite-vous? Vous savez combien _j'aime_ attendre. » Miranda continua, inconsciente du drame qui se jouait derrière elle. Elle était déjà dans l'ascenseur avant qu'elle ait fini de parler. Elle lança un regard glacial à la femme qui la suivait alors que les portes se refermaient. Emily déglutit et couru au second ascenseur, appelant Roy pour qu'il les attende en bas. Elle se rua au bureau de Miranda, saisit le manteau et le sac de son employeur et dévala les escaliers.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut rentrée dans la voiture, Miranda bombarda Emily de réclamations avant même qu'elle n'ait pu complètement retrouver son souffle. La plus jeune femme écrivait frénétiquement ce que la rédactrice réclamait, tandis que Roy manœuvrait dans la circulation de fin d'après-midi.

Jetant un œil à la liste, Emily s'aperçut qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de retourner à _Runway_ avant que l'équipe de nettoyage ne soit passé. Elle étouffa un sanglot et essuya subrepticement les larmes au coin de ses yeux. _C'est juste une fichu tasse. C'est ridicule d'être aussi sentimentale,_ se sermonna-t-elle.

Andrea s'agenouilla près du bureau d'Emily. Elle ramassa chaque morceau de tasse qu'elle pouvait trouver, les remettants dans boite. Retournant dans son propre bureau, elle s'attela, derrière son ordinateur, à réaliser les ordres de Miranda. Il était déjà tard lorsqu'elle pût enfin parcourir internet à la recherche d'un quelconque endroit où elle pourrait faire réparer la tasse. Elle trouva un magasin d'antiquité spécialisé dans la porcelaine. Heureusement, il était assez proche de l'immeuble _Elias-Clarke_. Elle croisa les doigts et appela, priant pour que le magasin soit encore ouvert à cette heure.

A 21h, Emily se traina jusqu'à chez elle. Elle avait finalement fini de négocier avec James Holt. Triste et contrariée, elle farfouilla dans ses vieux albums-photos. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé celui qu'elle cherchait, elle s'installa sur le divan avec une tasse de thé. Les premières, principalement des photos de classe, montraient une petite fille quelconque à l'air triste. Les suivantes, elles, révélaient une enfant incroyablement changée : celle-ci avait un sourire éblouissant et de grands yeux bleus pétillants.

Une photo en particulier la montrait elle et une vielle femme. Elles se tenaient côte à côte, appuyée l'une sur l'autre : Emily avait enroulé son bras autour de la taille de la vielle femme dont le bras reposait sur ses épaules. Elle effleura doucement la vielle photo du bout des doigts. « Miss Rose…..Maman, » murmura-t-elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Un léger coup à la porte la sortie de sa rêverie. Elle trouva Andrea de l'autre côté de la porte, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle fit un pas de côté, laissant entrer son amie.

- Um, hey Em….heu, je suis venu voir si ça allait…

Andy eut le cœur serré en voyant le visage baigné de larmes de son amie.

- Ecoute, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Je suis vraiment désolé que…

- Oh, je vais bien. Tu sais ….garder les apparences et tout ça…

Elle fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et regagna le canapé.

- Tiens Emily, je sais que ce n'est pas parfait mais je pense qu'ils ont vraiment fait du bon travail.

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, leurs hanches et leurs jambes se touchaient. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent tandis qu'Andrea lui tendait le paquet. Dans la boite, elle trouva la petite tasse, les fêlures à peine visibles.

Andy lui tendit une petite enveloppe.

- C'était dans la boite, avec la tasse.

Les mains tremblantes, Emily l'ouvrit avec fébrilité.

_Ma très chère Emily,_

_Tu dois être assez surprise de recevoir ce petit présent, je le sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'il te rappellera combien je t'aime. _

_Car je ne serais plus de ce monde lorsqu'il arrivera à toi, et que je ne pourrais alors plus te le dire moi-même. Je sais que mon notaire te l'enverra selon mon souhait. Tu le rencontreras bientôt, mais c'était à moi de t'annoncer cela._

_Je voulais que tu reçoives ce témoignage de mon affection avant d'apprendre mon décès. J'ai toujours voulu que tu l'ais, cette petite tasse. J'avais prévu de te la donner à ta prochaine visite ici. Mais le temps ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Je me souviens à quel point tu aimais t'asseoir dans le jardin, ta tasse de thé entre les mains. Je sais qu'elle te réconfortera, comme quand tu étais petite._

_Peut-être penseras-tu qu'il fut égoïste de ma part de ne pas t'avoir informé plus tôt de ma maladie. Mais c'est arrivé tellement vite que j'ai à peine eu le temps de m'y préparer moi-même._

_Tu es, et a toujours été, la source de mon bonheur et de ma joie, mon trésor. Et tu n'es peut-être pas naît de ma chair, mais tu es mon enfant sois en sure. Une part de moi a toujours souhaité pouvoir être réellement, complètement, ta mère. Je suis bénie de t'avoir eu dans ma vie. Alors sache que je t'aime et que je suis tellement, tellement fière de toi et de la splendide jeune femme que tu es devenu._

_Souviens-toi, ma magnifique petite fille, de suivre ton cœur : il te ramènera toujours à la maison._

_Je t'aimerai toujours._

_Rose Banbury_

Andy attira Emily contre elle, la protégeant de ses bras contre la tristesse. Emily s'accrochait désespérément à elle, sanglotant douloureusement dans son cou. Andréa lui embrassa le haut du crâne et respira profondément, refoulant ses propres larmes. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, continuant à y déposer de légers baisers en fredonnant doucement. Lentement, la jeune femme dans ses bras se calma, et les pleurs stoppèrent. Mais Emily ne bougea pas et elles restèrent ainsi, goutant la proximité.

Emily se redressa légèrement pour faire face à la jeune femme qui la tenait avec tant de douceur. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les magnifiques lèvres….douces lèvres qui l'embrassèrent en retour. Tout se rangea alors à sa place, comme un puzzle qui, la dernière pièce placée, prend enfin tout son sens.

Elle ne serait plus jamais seule ou abandonnée. Ici, dans la chaleur des bras d'Andy, elle était à la _maison_.

000

Une fanfiction pour laquelle j'ai eu un coup de coeur et que je suis heureuse de vous faire partager ! J'avoue avoir du faire quelques étoffements pour rendre l'atmosphère de la narration originale, mais je suis restée le plus prés possible du texte que me permettait mon niveau. :D

Si elle vous a inspiré un commentaire vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, le poster directement à l'auteur même:

Perks123 a un compte sur Fanfiction . net

Vous pouvez également lire l'histoire originale sur le site Passion and Perfection : (sans les espaces)

http . / / www . ralst Home DWP . HTM


End file.
